WW2: Steve and Natasha
by sheistheblackwidow
Summary: They are childhood friends. They are also lovers. When the bombs drop on Pearl Harbor they are sitting on the beach enjoying each others company. They see it all happen and they experience the aftermath. Steve joins the army & the Howling Commandos with Nat who infiltrates the nursing stations as an SSR spy.
1. WW2: Steve and Natasha

**Author's Notes:**** Hey guys! I was trying to write the 4th chapter to my other story but this idea popped into my head instead. Its another 40s Romanogers AU. During WW2 this time. Please review!!!!!**

**1941-Hawaii- Pearl Harbor-**

**Dec. 6, 1941**

They strolled through the park and stopped at a stall where Steve refused to let her pay for her own food. He never did but she always tried anyhow. It's who he was- a gentleman raised right by his momma. She didn't mind it one bit always made sure she had money.

After they'd finished eating their treats he led her by the hand to the fair where she had seen the carousel on the beach and when she saw the horse decorated in red and gold she practically grabbed his hand and dragged him to it. He wouldn't get on it until she said she'd be lonely up there by herself even though he was standing right there. When that didn't work she turned on the pout and saucer eyes. He sighed and relented and she gave a small victory shout while he rolled his eyes. She was content in leaning back into him as He held her from behind and rested his chin on her head.

"Tomorrow we've got to see the luau. They're always having new events and I feel like you should have been taken to one by now."

"Steve you know I don't care about that stuff. We could do nothing but sit around all day watching the waves and I'd be perfectly fine with that!" He always made her feel beyond special and it warmed her heart. She looked at the shine of the diamond he'd given her on their last day of junior year. A promise that she was his and would officially be his in less than 6 months.

"Yes. But my best girl deserves to see everything before we go back to school. Don't make me drag your cute little behind there." He poked her nose and she laughed. (she did NOT giggle).

*

He opens the door for her and she goes in and he follows. Sitting on the sofa she sighs and resigns to lie down. There was a big crowd at the market they'd stopped at for groceries when they left the fair. They kept hearing about the war. Both of their fathers had been drafted and were long gone the training camps to fight Steve hadn't yet turned 18 but Natasha knew he'd probably be drafted just as soon as he did. Or as soon as the army needed more fighters. She feared they wouldn't even wait for the boys to turn 18. It scared her. The whole idea of there even being a war scared her. Steve was all she had left now that her father was going to be fighting. She couldn't lose him too. When she told him all of this he had grabbed her by the waist and held her close murmuring as she cried telling her he'd always be there for her. That for as long as he could stay, he would. She knew he kept his promises but this might not be up to him. The United States wasn't in the war yet but it was only a matter of time before something happened.

*

"Nat? What so you want for dinner?!" She got up and made her way into their kitchen.

"Whatever you feel like making babe. You know I love your cooking. Doesn't matter what it is." She nestled herself into his back and he responded by turning around and kissing her hair.

"Okay. Then salads and spaghetti with alfredo sauce? That fine with you?" "Of course. I'll go wash up and set the table." She reluctantly detangled herself and then stopped and said "you could join if you want you know." She smirked when she saw it had the desired effect when he turned around, face red, eyes wide and and his mouth had curled into a smile.

"You're a tease. But I've got to start the food. Otherwise..." He trailed off and shook his head staring at her retreating back. She was his tease after all.

**The next morning (Dec. 7, 1941)...**

He took her to the beach again to watch the sunrise. It was romantic and he knew she loved watching the sky come alive with color. Suddenly it had taken a dark turn. The sky was clouded with ash and they stared in shock as they watched as the harbor was bombarded by explosions and watched as planes with Japan's rising sun insignia flew low above their heads. So low that they could actually see one pilot as he looked at them and waved. He had the AUDACITY to WAVE at them! They couldn't stop staring as they destroyed the harbor and the ships in it in a matter of minutes and still kept coming! "Steve! The Japanese, thehre attacking. We have to leave now!" She said the words but she couldn't get her feet to listen. "No. Steve, what if- what... You know what's going to happen! My dad! I need to call him. I need..." She was rambling and in tears and She couldn't stop. "Nat. Come on. We need to get out of here." Steve turned to her and swept her up and he ran. He ran to make sure she was safe. He had something he needed to do. He had to be her rock. "We'll call them both when we get home. Let's just get away from here first."

**Aftermath**:

He went over the next day and signed up to be drafted. She went with him and signed up as a nurse. She wasn't allowed to fight but she had to do something. They both wanted to support their country however they could. Steve wouldn't leave for the training camp until next week and was working on getting Natasha stationed as a nurse at his camp instead of a hospital. He didn't want her to be alone and she didn't want him to be without her. There they worked and at night slid into bed tired out from training.

*

Nat couldn't sleep. She knew Steve was leaving and wanted to leave with him. "I want to be a fighter."

There was no answer. "Steve? Did you hear?"

"I did. Nat, are you sure? They don't even allow women onto the battlefield."

"Some have been able to. I've seen them heading out!" She had. She knew of one specifically. A Margaret Carter. She had met with her about this very idea and had been told that she would see to it that she could at least get some experience. She was thankful to have met her really. There were even other women, Agent Maria Hill and Melinda May. Another woman, Angie Martinelli, was simply a friend of Peggy's who had alerted them that something sinister was happening. Other than the war itself.

"Nat. Are you really sure about this? I won't tell you that you can't do anything. You know that. I just want you to be safe." If she wanted this she could do what she wanted. Who was he to tell her no?

"Steve, you know it's not fair that women are excluded. Even for basic training. It's just not. And it's not like its for reasons other than us being women. This will be my chance to truly take a stand for my country without all the red tape. And I told you that I have met others too!"

"Okay. Do it if you want Nat. I will support you no matter. You are my best girl." He hummed into her ear and turned her over as she giggled. "Of course I am. Who else would want you?" She teased smirking and he pulled her close...

**6 months later:**

He had been kept in Hawaii longer than most of the men who'd signed up. In fact, many of the men who'd just signed up had been. Their shipping out was inevitable though. And he knew It and he made sure Natasha was prepared for it. They stayed with each other until it was time for him to leave. He could only carry so much but she made sure he had food that wouldn't go rotten for awhile. The ship's horn sounded as a warning for all who were boarding that it was time. "Nat. I have to go." She looked at him and gave him a hug and a passionate but chaste kiss.

"Come back to me. Promise me." Her green eyes were stern as she demanded him to make her a promise neither were sure he could keep. He was going into the thick of the battle and he needed luck on his side.

"I promise Natasha. I will do all I can to come back to you. I promise." He pulled her close and kissed her before turning around and heading to board the ship. He didn't turn back knowing if he did he'd never leave.

"Goodbye my soldier." A tear made it way down her cheek and she stared through her blurred vision at his waving hand, blonde hair and navy suit until the ship disappeared from her sight.

"Natasha? Are you ready to go?" Peggy. They were leaving that day too. For London. "Yes. Thanks you guys. For staying with me." Maria and Melinda were there waiting and met them by the automobile the ending of the landing.

"Of course my dear. You didn't need to do this alone." Peggy led her away and to the car where they had already packed their things.

*

She had been admitted under the command of Peggy Carter as an agent of the SSR and was even training to be apart of the Howling Commandos. Currently she was actually undercover as a nurse. It helped that she'd already been trained to be one. No one would bat an eye at her face in the crowd.

"_The enemy is already here" s_he'd been told, _"__they are waiting for you to let your gaurd down."_ Her job was to root them out. It was harder than she thought it'd be. The enemy had been trained well to be chameleons. It would take her another week at the calm before finding the first spy and two more for the second spy. When she finally was able to leave she breathed a loud sigh and was anxiously awaiting the car sent by Maria. Peggy and Melinda were on another mission similar to hers but in the palace. She wasn't trained enough for that kind of infiltration yet.

**First letter:**

She had sent the first letter. He had gone through basic training and then had immediately been sent abroad to London. She told him she worried for him. She wrote to him about the blue afternoon skies, the colorful sunsets and the cool sand. She made sure he never forgot their home. He appreciates it. He misses her. She also told him about how it felt go fight alongside other women. Empowering she had written. She had found her place.

**LEAVE**:

Steve was on leave. It was Christmas and he had been given permission to visit her. She was excited and nervous. She had told him her news and he was beyond happy. She was now an official member of the Howling Commandos (unbeknownst to her, so was he). He was proud of her, making her way up the ranks and showing those sexist men around her what real talent looked like. He'd shown her photo to Bucky and Sam every time he got a new one.

**Coming home for Christmas:**

He spotted her almost immediately, her fiery hair sticking out from the sea of blondes, blacks and browns. Her green eyes had lost of their sparkle but he going to get it back. Peggy and Angie had accompanied her. His eye was drawn to the small bundle in her arms. He knew what she held. Who she held. She'd adopted a little boy she'd found in one of the Nazi rampaged towns who'd been orphaned by the war. They had a child now. She had also unfortunately been told of her father's death and had taken the news hard and wrote written to him as a way to to gain closure.

They'd continue building their life together and he was so lucky to have lived so they could…

**NAT'S POV**

The war was over yet at the same time, it wasn't. A hydra has reared its ugly head and was found to be hiding beneath the ugliness of Hitler and his army. It grew as they had fought the Axis powers and it was still growing. Every time they cut knew head off, two more grew in its place. "Out of the darkness, into the light." The message had been scrawled on abandoned buildings all throughout Europe. Hydra was letting them know They weren't gone but the Commandos were ready. She had taken out the two women posing as nurses at the hospital and would gladly take more out if need be. There was no way she was letting a bunch of Nazis stay on American soil. But they could wait for now. She had a fiance to welcome home.

**AFTER THE WAR:**

Steve had survived the war. Putting everything he had into it just so he would go home to her. He had promised her. He had seen many men fall at the hands of Nazis including his best friend James. He was able to go home with Sam. They reminisced about their times as a trio and would pay their respects to James's family when they got back home.

**REUNIONS:**

When she saw him she fell into a sprint. She hit him with such force they almost fell to the ground. She was crying, he was crying and then they were kissing through the tears and the pain. Finally reunited. They were one again. It would take a lot to move past and they would probably never completely move on but it would be okay because they'd be together and that's what mattered.

In fact, he told her that was his present to her. Their engagement had lasted the entire length of the war and she shouldn't have to wait any longer. And so his promise was Forever. And so two weeks later he had found the dress she'd been staring at so many times in that little boutique they always passed during their trips to the beach and get it for her. She had no idea what was happening but when she saw the dress she had an inkling. She was giddy as she put it on followed his love notes outside to the backyard. There she gasped loudly. She'd been greeted by her mother, brother Clint, sister Wanda and Steve's family and their friends. The group had dwindled quite a bit and it made her sad but she knew the missing were watching from above.

She sent a prayer to her father thanking him because she could feel his hand guiding her even as Clint stood beside her and offered his arm. _Thank you_, she had mouthed told him. _No problem Nattie,_ he used her childhood nickname and she almost burst into tears. Her father called her specifically and called her his "Princess Nattie". It hurt that he was gone. But she was starting a new chapter. And it started with the blonde, blue eyed man standing in front of her. He did all of this for her. Her soldier. When she reached the altar he grabbed her hand and rubbed circles on the back. He always knew when she needed cheering how and what to do.

"Thank you Steve. For all of this. For coming back to me."

"You're my everything. I'd never leave you alone and if I had to, I'd always come back." He stared deep into her green eyes. They'd regadinged of their light but had lost the innocence that once resided. He could only hope to help bring some back. This was the first step.

The ceremony was over, with just simple "I do's" and the kiss and announcement of "Mr. And Mrs. Steve Rogers. Their vows were for each other and each other only and the guests knew it. Their first dance was slow and she was snug against him and he held her tight. He never let her go and she never wanted to go. They danced until they felt the need to stop.

And they continued fighting the evil that was Hydra. It had rooted itself underneath gold and silver and even in the White House. They were already set to go on their next adventure: Burning it all down to the ground.

*

If you guys would like me go continue this (like go through the actual fighting and Natasha's experience as a spy).


	2. James

**December 2nd, 1943**"I can not believe we have to do this Pegs!" Natasha yelled over the harsh winds battering their jet.

"Okay. In my defense, I did think they were all gone. And so I sent everyone else back to HQ to pack for our trip home. You just hadn't left and I needed some help. So here you are. Also, sorry." Peggy replied back sheepishly and refused to meet her friends eye knowing she was getting the evil glare.

"Anyway, where am I even supposed to land this thing in this weather? Was there even a real plan here?"

Peggy didn't answer, of course not because she couldn't but because there was no plan made ahead. It was kind of a spontaneous decision.

"Peggy? Earth to English!!!!" That snapped her out.

"Stop calling me that Red!"

"There was no plan was there?" Nat knew she was right when Peggy flushed red and looked down guiltily

"No. We had one but scrapped it. Help is not coming Nat. I'm sorry."

"That's fine. Really. Unless we need extra fire power of course. But since it is empty it should be fine." She had found a spot to land and was already preparing the jet.

Once they stepped onto the land they realized that it was empty. Like there was no one even there. Or _ever_ there.

Natasha thought she had heard someone though and made her way towards one of the shacks that sat alongside the road. Upon entering it was made clear that a family had lived there. From the photos of a little family of four with a cute little Jack Russel terrier, to the dinner plates that sat on the table, as if someone had been in the midst of setting the table for supper when they'd been interrupted. She wondered what happened to them. Had they survived and escaped?

"Nat!" Peggy came rushing in breathing hard and her weapons were drawn. "There are people still here! We need to go! They could be Hydra." She tried pulling on the redheads arm to get her moving but she seemed distracted by something.

"Nat?"

"I heard something. Upstairs. Small feet running across the floorboards Peggy." She shook Peggys hand off her arm and turned to go upstairs.

The sounds of a childs whimpering got louder as she got closer to the room at the end of the hall.

There he was. A small little redhead sitting with his knees tucked up against his chest. Tears rolled down his dirt streaked face and it was then she realized the smell. Decomposition. And she knew before she even turned. She gasped because, sure enough 3 bodies- two large and one smaller, laid on the bed next to the windows. She crept closer and was able to determine the cause of death. Gunshots at point blank. One for each. She knew immediately this was the family in the photos and that the boy was the only one left.

She turned quickly and gathered the little boy in her arms. She could not believe he had been here with them and her heart broke. Such a innocent life destroyed. He tried struggling to get away from her but her grip was firm and she held him as he cried. She cried too and murmured to him.

"Everything is gonna be okay little one. I promise." She picked him up and stood with him and turned to go out seeing Peggy had followed her and was staring at the bodies with a blank look on her face.

"Come on Pegs. We need to go. Did you see anyone else?" She didn't want him seeing any more bloodshed or murder. He didn't deserve this life and she was going to get him out. No matter what she had to do. She only hoped Steve was open to having a child live with them. Even one that wasn't theirs...

"They're gone for now but I am sure they will be back. Nat, what are you doing with him?"

"I'm taking him and he is coming back with us. His family is gone and he needs someone. What else am I supposed to do?"

Peggy sighed but relented, "Fine but you know Fury. He might not like this."

"Screw Fury. He is a child and a homeless one at that. I will not leave him here." And with that, she headed out the bombed out husk and towards their jet. She was going to make sure she knew everything about this little boy before they got to HQ. He'd fallen asleep in hee arms having worn himself out from the crying and he looked like an angel. An angel who'd seen too much so soon and she wanted to give him a life of happiness or at least take away his pain.

As they made their way back she had learned his name was James and that he missed his parents and little sister alot. He loved dogs and was such a bright young thing and she ached for him.

"What about you Nat-tasha? What do you like?" She smiled down at him and proceeded to tell him all about her life and Steve_. The two of them would each_ _other..._

Hope you guys liked it! I was actually not gonna post about how Natasha found James but some of you wanted it so here you go!

Please review!!!


End file.
